GrimmxKensei Drabbles Galore
by SleepAddict6
Summary: Just some randomness with GrimmjowxKensei, experimentation is being done here. Come check it out! WARNING: Contains Yaoi, smex, profanity and other mature stuff.
1. Chapter 1

So, yeah. This is my first time writing any of this, but I've been really wanting to do this for a while. Anyway, this whole Drabbles Galore thing will be hopefully filled with some GrimmKensei or KenseiGrimm action. :) I really fucking love these two, just putting that out there. Any suggestions for future situations would be considered and wanted. Note that I'll try to put these two in "Manly-men" type stuff. (Try saying that without using your deep voice.)

**NOTE: I don't own Bleach or anything, all rights of the originial characters go to the makers of Bleach. This is purely for muse appeasement and comical reasons. **

**I will also warn, in the future, of any smut, violence, or other harcore stuff. This one's just fluff.**

* * *

"Yo, you're really going to do this?" His grey eyes pierce through me. I study them for a second before I lean in and steal a kiss, a soft touch, and give a quick lick across his lips.

"Fuck yeah." A shit eating grin splits my face, he smirks and lightly punches my stomach.

"Well hurry up asshole, I'm next." He slaps my ass and walks around to stand behind me, waitin' for me to lift the weights. I grunt a reply and after tightening my belt I rest the bar on my shoulders. Through the mirrors in front I could see the four plates on each side of the bar, it'll be my first time doin' this weight. Fuck me. I glance at Kensei, he was staring off into space and I take in his delicious body, all chiseled to perfection just for me. I lick my lips once and look at his eyes which were staring right at me; my heart sped up a little.

"Anytime sweetheart." He mocks. I give him the bird and in return got a chuckle. I grow some bigger balls and lift the weight up, balancing on my feet and huffing out my breath in protest. Mentally focused as Hell I pushed out 6 reps until I needed Kensei. His body curved to my back and his arms where undermine for support, he was so fucking close I could feel his breath on the nape of my neck. Two more reps out with him helping and I lose it. I rack the weight, spin and grab his cutoff tee, smashing his lips into mine. I groan at his taste and force his mouth to open for me. He grips the front of my shirt and tries to pull me off; I open my eyes and see him blushing.

"Yer so cute like this." I whisper into his mouth and his grey eyes glare at me. I laugh and break off the kiss to hug and cling on him.

"What the fuck was that for Grimm? I could still feel the heat off his face, but he doesn't push me away.

"I lose control when I'm with you." I nuzzle his neck and he turns his head away, blushing more no doubt. I laugh harder this time and get a solid punch in the stomach. I double over and land on my knees, Jesus Christ it hurt like a motherfucker.

"Fuck!" I wheeze.

He smirks down at me, "And you look cuter like that." I snarl in protest and get up to my feet, still holding my stomach.

I grin, "You say that now, but you'll be beggin' me to pound into ya." A blush lights its way across his cheeks and I wanna lick it off.

"Fuck you! Lets just lift." He turns and starts heading toward the racks.

"Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

Try to be nice, this is my first ever smut and I think it sucks. But I'm putting it out there for the world to see and critique. I think my next one will be a dominant Kensei and a lesser dominant Grimmjow, so I'll be trying this from Kensei's perspective. Hopefully that turns out okay.

Anyway, I was just thinking about how much morning's suck and the situation did happen to me, but without the smut. Though lots of more doors were kicked down. Don't fuck with people in the morning, just don't.

**NOTE: There is smex and I do not own any of the Bleach characters, just using them for amusement. :)**

* * *

Morning's suck. They just fucking suck ass. I'm standing here alone in the park at six o'clock in the goddamn morning, pissed as hell and wanting to rip someone's face off. I snarl and kick the nearest bench, sending it toppling over into the grass. When Kensei asked if I wanted to go run with him I surprised both of us by saying yes, I didn't want to take it back until he said he'd meet me at six in the morning. By the way where the fuck was he? I checked my phone and noticed a text message. I threw a bitch fit right then and there. I re-read the message just in case I was still in my sleep high, and it said the same thing.

_Yo, I feel like shit. We'll run tomorrow. _I grinded my teeth together, I was going to beat the snot out of him. I actually woke the fuck up on time with my running gear on and he ditches, dick move Kensei. Dick move. I shove the phone into my pocket and start the four mile run to Kensei's house.

* * *

I slow my run to a jog then a fast walk. I had his key from the many days spent in his house hanging out, so I just barged through the door. I looked around the front of the house, or the living room for signs of life, none. I move onto the kitchen which was equally void of Kensei. That left only the man cave and his room; I snarl and head downstairs to check the cave. Everything was picked up and clean from the night before so he wasn't ditching here. I didn't fucking believe that he was sick, he was fine last night with me and the guys. I ran upstairs to the main floor and went to the back of the house where Kensei's room was. I kick the door in and was about to cuss up a storm when the sight in front of me left my mouth open.

Kensei was asleep on his stomach, with his head on the side of the pillow he was hugging. His silver hair ruffled and draped over the mattress. The dark blue sheets left a person with little imagination; he was buck naked under there. His slim hips where out in the open along with a muscular leg and his built upper back. My sweatpants were suddenly too tight. I pulled of my sweatshirt along with the shirt and slipped off my shoes. I padded across the room towards the bed before I pulled down my pants and briefs; I stopped to admire my muscular body, almost as good as Kensei's. I grinned, pay back was going to be sweet.

I slowly lowered my body over his and laid butterfly kisses along his back. His skin was hot from a fever, which made me groan softly. I playfully licked his ear and began biting gently on it while moving my body under the sheets until both of us were covered. I bit down hard and felt him move under me which made him press against my already hard member.

I groaned and whispered in his ear," Wake up babe." He scowled and batted at his ear. I frowned, I'm hard as fuck and Kensei doesn't give a fuck. What the fuck? I slide my hand down his muscular back to squeeze his ass, and then sneak around front to grab his hardening dick. I smirk and begin to rub the tip of his member before I palm his length. He was already rock hard when he opened his eyes in confusion, that's when I gave his balls a good squeeze and he gave a delicious moan into the pillow.

"Fuck! G-Grimmjow?" He cussed more into the pillow as I got both hands on him, rubbing slowly and massaging his balls. Kensei shuddered under me making me groan and buck into him languidly, rubbing my member on his ass. It was getting too hot under the covers so I threw them off us and flipped Kensei around to face me. I almost came at the sight, his heavy lidded eyes trying to focus on me and the sexy blush dusting his face took my breath away. I shove myself flush against him and attack his jaw hungrily, he moans and arches his back making me growl at the friction created. I grab his arms and pin them against the headboard and sat on his stomach, he woke up more then.

"Grimmjow get the fuck off!" He growled and glared, trying to get loose from my grip.

I smirk and lean down to bite his muscular shoulder, sucking hard to make sure there would be a mark left. I shift lower and nuzzle his neck, giving soft kisses and whisper in his ear.

"You left me high and dry. This is pay back babe." I kiss his temple and lean back to get a better look at him. He was pissed, but turned on. I let go of his arms and quickly shifted down his body to close my mouth over his hot flesh.

"Ahh! Shit!" He gasped and arched into me. I grinned around him and sucked hard, enjoying the sounds coming from my lover.

"Grimm…ah! Fuck!" I swallowed him whole and ran my tongue on the underside of his dick before rubbing it against the slit. I got no warning when suddenly hot fluid was running down my chin and chest; I looked up toward Kensei and made eye contact. I slowly licked the cum surrounding my mouth, enjoying the salty taste. He moaned wantonly at the sight, I narrowed my eyes and growled. I was so fucking hard, I couldn't hold back anymore.

I looked at Kensei, who was wide awake now and panting. "Kensei…please." My voice came out strained. He hesitantly nodded, I grinned like a maniac and slowly spread his legs, his ab muscles tensed.

"Shhh..I'll be gentle." I cooed and placed myself between his legs; I leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the cherry lube in a drawer.

I quickly lubed up one finger and pressed against Kensei's entrance, slowly entering the tight ring of muscles. He hissed at the intrusion but I continued stretching him until I put in two fingers. He gasped and tried to pull away but I held his hip in place, massaging in gentle circles. Soon three fingers fit and I brushed up against a bundle which made Kensei pant harder and thrust his hips forward.

I kiss him quickly, sucking his bottom lip and then pull away to lube up my throbbing member. I positioned myself against his entrance and slowly enter him, his tight heat engulfing me. I was shaking from holding back and pounding into him senseless. I groaned loudly and shifted his leg over my shoulder to get deeper inside and quickly snapped my hips forward, burying inside to the hilt.

Kensei screamed and arched his back, "Fuck! That hurts! Grimm…move damnit!" I leaned over him and he grabbed my shoulders for support. Oh I moved alright. I pistoned in and out of him, our skin slapping together creating an erotic sound. Once I found his prostate, I ate his delicious cries and hungrily marked him all over.

"Grimmjow! Shit.. I'm coming.." He gripped my shoulders tighter and cried out as he spilled on our stomachs. I grunted and thrust erratically nearing my end when his orgasm made him suddenly tighter. The heat and pleasure was overwhelming and I came inside crying out his name and fell limp on top of him, he grunted at my weight.

"Grimm…get off. I need to shower." He lightly pushed my body off and out of him. I lazily wrapped my arm around him in protest and snuggled closer. He sighed and ran his fingers through my hair, my chest rumbled in pleasure and I slowly gave him light kisses on his side.

I spoke against his skin," Are you ditching me again tomorrow?" I nipped gently at his soft skin.

He groaned in horror, "Hell no, I'll get molested again." His grip in my hair tighten and he pulled to make me look at him, I growled. "Besides, it was my turn to fuck you." He grinned lazily and brought our faces closer before dominating the kiss.

* * *

So? I think I rushed it. Yeah I rushed it.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw a lot of these floating around on here, one word prompts, and wanted to try it out. They're really good for practice, I just thought of random words that popped into my head. If you want to see a continuation of these one-word prompts then message me or review. Suggestions are also welcome! :)

**NOTE: I don't own Bleach or the characters used, blah, blah, blah..**

* * *

**Tired**

"Dude go to fucking sleep. I can hear ya yawning." Kensei rubbed his eyes and squinted at the TV in front of him. He was currently lounging on his stomach on the couch with an empty box of pizza on the floor next to him, and with controller in hand. He adjusted the headset over his ear and zoomed in on his scope.

"Grimmjow. You're not even moving anymore, just go to sleep man." He sighed.

"Fuck you, don't tell me what to do." Grimmjow snarled over the mic. His soldier in COD Black Ops started moving again on Kensei's screen as he picked him off with a headshot.

Grimmjow yelled into the mic, "You WHORE!" Silence. "I fucking give up, later man."

* * *

**Fireworks**

"Holy shit." Kensei whistled as he stepped into the Fireworks Emporium, a warehouse off the highway, the place was fucking huge. Grimmjow stepped through the door and leaned on him, clearly still sleeping from the ride there and not noticing where the hell he was. Kensei shrugged Grimmjow off his shoulder and slapped his back.

"Wake up sunshine, let's go shopping." He started to walk towards the industrial sized carts when suddenly he heard Grimmjow gasp. He turned around and started busting up laughing; Grimmjow looked like a little kid in a candy shop. His unruly blue hair was still messy from sleep but his face was awake and excited. Kensei snorted, yeah like a kid.

* * *

**Heat**

Grimmjow wanted to die. He was fully convinced he was going to die or melt, and made sure Kensei knew. The humidity was suffocating and clung onto his skin in an uncomfortable way, this was bullshit.

He whined, "It's hoooottt!" and stretched out in the shade, next to Kensei, who just glared at him. Ditching the even hotter house they stretched out in Kensei's backyard, which wasn't getting cooler.

"Shut the fuck up, if I have to hear that shit _one _more time.." Kensei's eyebrow piercing twitched in anger. Grimmjow scoffed, "If _someone's_ fucking air conditioner worked I wouldn't be bitchin'" He wore white shorts and a thin V-neck tee, he thought about something before he looked over at Kensei who looked pissed about the heat and him. He chuckled and stood up, taking off his shirt to reveal his deliciously tanned skin and washboard abs. He laughed out loud when Kensei stared hard at him, who then quickly scowled when he realized what he was doing. Grimmjow proceeded with his plan and slid down his shorts and briefs. He didn't even look at Kensei when he heard a choking sound from him, he just grinned and stretched out next to him.

"Dude, this feels amazing." He closed his eyes and relaxed. The sound of a belt clinking and fabric sliding opened his eyes to look up at Kensei in his full glory. His slightly tanned skin glistening with sweat, that's all that registered in Grimmjow's mind, all that skin and muscle.

"Feel better?" He asked, smirking at the sight and the light blush on Kensei.

* * *

**Polar Bears** (teehee)

He couldn't stop laughing, he was holding onto his stomach doubled over and laughing his ass off. It started becoming a problem when he couldn't breathe, which made his laugh silent and choked off. Tears were streaming out of his eyes when Grimmjow finally rolled onto his back and tried to re-learn how to breathe.

"Oh..Oh God Kensei. That's so fucking cute!" He busted up laughing again. Still able to point at the plush polar bear sitting on Kensei's bed.

"Fuck you." Kensei snarled out. He was inching closer to the laughing Grimmjow ready to give him a broken rib.

"Not with that on the bed!"


	4. Chapter 4

More one word prompts! I'm now in the process of trying to come up with a story using these two and maybe start a Starrk drabble/story. Any suggestions for who to pair Starrk up with?

**NOTE: I'm really fucking tired...**

* * *

**Passion**

"Kensei…ngh!" Grimmjow arched his back onto the bed, fully exposing himself to the other man who was between his legs, doing sinful things with his tongue. He started to pant harder when Kensei's tongue piercing caressed the underside of his dick.

"Shit…I'm gonna cum..." He gripped the sheets around him for support as he cried his release. After drinking in his lover Kensei looked up to watch Grimmjow's blue orbs glaze in pleasure, he shivered and placed loving kisses to the inside of his thighs.

"Grimmjow…I'll make you forget everything but me." Grimmjow looked down towards Kensei, a radiant blush covered his cheeks, and he quickly covered his embarrassment with his arms. Kensei growled and moved up to pull away the arms, and begin to softly draw in Grimmjow with a heated kiss.

"I love you..." Kensei whispered.

* * *

**Camera**

The bluenet announced that he was going to take a shower and sauntered off toward the bathroom, clearly tired from the gym. Kensei arched an eyebrow and smirked when an idea came to him.

Grimmjow turned on the hot shower and proceeded to strip, glancing over at the mirror to pose a few times. No one could deny his amazingly sculptured body, rock hard abs and large, defined muscles. He smirked and turned around to look at his back, when he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What the..?" In the reflection, behind the door, he could clearly see Kensei watching him, with a camera in his hands. Grimmjow picked up the soap dispenser, turned around and hurled it at the peeping tom.

Kensei caught it easily and was about to say something when Grimmjow charged at him, still buck naked. He laughed and ran out taking cover somewhere in the house.

"Fuck you man!" Grimmjow snarled out in the hallway.

From somewhere in the house Kensei called out, "After the shower!" and cackled. Grimmjow growled and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Protein Powder**

"Yo, Kensei, did you take my protein?" Grimmjow called out as he held his empty protein container. He glared at Kensei across the room, who was lounging on the couch reading a magazine.

"No, why?" Kensei didn't even look up and instead flipped a page. That asshole drank his protein, he knew it.

"You drank it." Grimmjow hissed. Kensei look unfazed.

"Nope." Another page turned.

"You asshole!" Grimmjow chucked the empty container at Kensei's head, just when he was turning around to face him. The container slammed into Kensei's face and fell to floor, only to roll harmlessly away.

Kensei's eyebrow twitched and a vein popped out on his temple. He glared at Grimmjow who glared back and both took a step towards each other. Without warning Kensei lunged at Grimmjow, slamming him into the ground and cabinets. He pinned Grimmjow, face first, into the floor and growled when he was almost thrown off. Right then, out of one of the cabinets that were open, Grimmjow's unopened protein rolled out in front of them. Both stopped to stare at it when Kensei punched the back of Grimmjow's head.

"Ow!" Grimmjow growled and held his head.

"Look before you accuse moron."

* * *

**Paintball**

"Dude I'm so gonna kick yer ass!" Grimmjow pulled on his electric blue goggles while Kensei adjusted his strap and extra pods.

"Shut up." With that he aimed at Grimmjow's foot and fired.

"Fuck! Holy shit!" Grimmjow hopped around clutching his, now paint splattered, boot and fell over cussing out the world.

Kensei smirked, "Ready when you are." He turned and walked away to the field, Grimmjow gave him the double bird.

* * *

**Cat**

Kensei walked into the living room to ask what Grimmjow wanted on his pizza, but he stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Grimmjow was lounging on the plush sofa with his laptop and was engrossed in whatever he was watching; his blue eyes were glued to the screen. He didn't hear Kensei come up behind him because he was wearing headphones and suddenly he burst out laughing, scaring the shit out of Kensei.

He narrowed his eyes at the screen, which was on full screen and it showed a large cat running and sliding into boxes. Grimmjow was laughing so hard when the cat slid into the box and slammed into the table.

"It's so fucking cute!" Grimmjow finally noticed Kensei and passed him the laptop and headphones.

"Here, educate yourself." Grimmjow said while Kensei sat down next to him.

"You have an unhealthy obsession." Kensei stated and rolled his eyes when Grimmjow re-started the video.

* * *

**Tattoos**

"69? Really?" Grimmjow laughed. Kensei frowned and frowned harder when he realized the obvious meaning of the numbers.

"Shut up! 6 is in my name and 9 is my favorite, so fuck off!" Kensei growled, he slid off his shirt and laid back onto the reclined chair.

"At least I'm not getting a tramp stamp", Kensei snorted.

Grimmjow glared, "It's on my side bastard." He was already shirtless and laid on his side on the tattoo table.

Their tattooist walked into the room, the first thing you noticed was the long, deep red hair and then the tribal tattoos everywhere. Even on his forehead, the dude had tattoos for eyebrows. He smiled at the two shirtless men.

"My name's Renji, so who's first?"

* * *

Reviews! :D And to view Grimmjow's cat video just search: If You Haven't Seen Maru, It's Time You Did! on YouTube!

So I know I'm having problems with how I'm narrating these drabbles, like I can't stay in one persons POV, I keep switching and making things confusing. Sorry about that, I'll try to fix that later on. ^^'


	5. Chapter 5

I'm alive! Just barely, but anyways here are some more prompts and whatnot. I accidentally added Ichigo in there, when I'm done with it I usually go over the drabble checking for grammar and that's when I noticed him in there. ^^' Oh well, it's only a one time thing.

I'm three pages into my unknown story and I realized I have no idea where to go with it and I'm not really diggin' it. Don't worry though! I'm a severely harsh critic with my work, I think everything I write is a steaming pile of horse shit, BUT I will update the first chapter by midnight. :)

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THE RIGHTS BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL OWNER (NOT ME)**

* * *

**Movies**

"Come on, let's watch this one." Kensei picked out a DVD with the cover of a bloody saw. He grinned at Ichigo's wrinkled nose and handed it to him.

"And I thought Grimmjow was violent."Ichigo muttered while inspecting the movie.

Kensei sneered, "That punk's nothing compared to me. So are you going to pussy out?" That earned him a glare from the orange head.

"Hell no."

"Oh. My. GOD." Ichigo flinched as the woman was thrown into a pit of needles, her screams filling Kensei's living room. Kensei barked out a laugh as Ichigo hugged the pillow tighter to his chest.

Ichigo glared, "You are such an ass." He hit Kensei with the pillow and was countered by a tackle.

Kensei rested his weight on Ichigo, effectively pinning him to the couch. Grinning like a maniac he nipped at Ichigo's ear, causing the teen to groan and buck into the older man.

"I know I am." Kensei whispered, nuzzling Ichigo's neck. "And I'm going to make you watch the rest of the movie." Ichigo tensed and his face drained of color, Kensei really was an ass.

* * *

**Sleep**

I was going to rip his face off in about two seconds- after I punched him in the throat.

"Grimmjow."

"…"

"Hey! Wake the h-!" I growled and bolted up right. Glaring at Kensei I pounced and caught him in a headlock, dragging him onto the bed with me.

"The fuck!? Grimmjow!" He squirmed and tried to pull away. I promptly flopped across his body pinning him with my weight. He sighed.

"It's two-o'clock." He stated tried again to shove me off, I growled in response and tightened my grip on his body.

"I'm going to kick your ass in-" I smashed my lips against his with bruising force and felt his arms wrap around me pulling me closer. I bit his lip none to gently and forced my tongue into his hot cavern, our tongues battling for dominance and I had the surprise advantage. Kensei groaned into my mouth and bucked his hips against mine, creating friction and letting me know he was very happy with the situation.

I just wanted to sleep damnit.

I abruptly pulled away from our heated kiss to glare at him, my cobalt eyes staring into light chocolate ones. Still having eye contact I reached under his sweatpants and boxers, gripping his hardening length, a hiss escaped his lips.

"Sleep now. Sex later." I released his length after a squeeze and draped myself against him, feeling the pull of sleep again.

"Damnit Grimmjow!"

* * *

**Hunger**

He was insatiable and he was King, nothing would stop him from devouring the defeated; the weak. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the Shinigami's form, his pathetic attempts to save his friends were for nothing, he lay there beaten and broken by the Sexta. The Espada had heard of the kid's power from Ulquiorra and Aizen, he had escaped Hueco Mundo to battle the boy but hadn't even used his strength pummel the weakling. He frowned, was there no one who could sate his hunger?

A brief shift in the wind was the only indication for Grimmjow before he moved out of the way of a fist. Grimmjow grinned and gazed at his new prey, a man dressed in green cargo pants, combat boots and a basketball shirt, what caught his attention was the hollow mask encompassing the man's face. Golden eyes glaring at the Arrancar from the slits in the mask.

"That's a good expression." Grimmjow sneered and the man's riatsu flared, pulsating against his own.

"Hachi! Lisa! Get the kid and get out of here." His voice was altered by the mask but nonetheless was strong and commanding. Two other forms appeared and surrounded the Shinigami, they could have him, he was done with him anyways. The woman spoke, "Kensei! Are you sure?" So that's what his newest prey was called. Kensei's response was to unsheathe his zanpakuto, already in shikai. The other two had already left with the kid in tow, Grimmjow's expression became serious as he stared at Kensei.

"You better put up a better fight than the Shinigami." He drew Pantera and slashed across Kensei in lightning speed, the Vizard easily blocked and the two were nose to nose, blades locked.

"The name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada." Grimmjow shot a cero at Kensei's head, who dodged the attack and attempted to land one of his powerful punches. Grimmjow caught the fist.

"Kensei Muguruma." Kensei threw another punch that was powered by a cero and connected to Grimmjow's side. The Espada maniacally grinned, looks like he wasn't going to go hungry.

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews would be awesome and would make me write faster. :)


	6. Chapter 6

These past few weeks have been shit for the personal life and thus I wasn't in the mood to write. BUT I GOT OVER IT. With the help of good 'ole fashioned training. Anyway these are a part of my Random Prompts file on the BlackBerry, in the first one Grimmjow and I are on the same boat (though there's WAY more to my story... DUDE. I could totally add more to this... *runs off with phone*)

*runs back* Tell me what you think ya? Oh and Physics? Shit. is still under construction CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP...(sometime :)

* * *

Grimmjow glared at the ceiling, which was about to burst into flames any second. Deciding he needed a break he lay on the bed and had begun to randomly think about things. He replayed the week's events systematically; struggle through the first three hours of school, auto-pilot the rest. Gym. Eat. Repeat. Kensei. Repeat. Again Kensei. Grimmjow grabbed the nearest pillow and half-heartedly smothered himself. This was not going to plan at all. Forgetting the pillow he covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow. He had unintentionally fallen for the man- harder. When Grimmjow had jokingly asked if Kensei wanted to work out he was wary when Kensei agreed. This was to say he didn't believe and especially when they had decided to run at seven in the morning. On that Saturday Grimmjow hadn't bothered to check his e-mail, it was six AM and he was tired. He simply made his way to the location they picked. Grimmjow was mildly shocked to see a sleepy Kensei with tussled hair lounging in his car in the empty parking lot. During their two mile run they bickered back and forth about the cold and eventually began to stray into personal topics. Crossing the line, Grimmjow strategically pried about any "girlfriends". He remembered that Kensei became serious and avoided the subject vehemently- a hint Grimmjow followed up on. In the weeks that followed they had met at least twice a week. Talking again about random subjects on their run or during their break in sprints. Making a point not to ask too personal questions, Grimmjow was shocked when Kensei asked if he was interested in any of the girls at school. A little pissed that Kensei never answered first, Grimmjow truthfully answered. The few seconds after his reply were what was giving him a brain hemorrhage. Kensei gave him a searching look, studying him sharply. When their eyes locked on each other Grimmjow knew something was said. He had hoped to God that he interpreted it right. Grimmjow closed the space between them and possessively encircled Kensei with his body. His rough lips colliding and melding into Kensei's, pleading for entrance while he held him tighter. Kensei had willingly and eagerly complied, using his own brute force to hold their bodies as close as he could. Opening his mouth on Grimmjow's demand and snaking cold hands up his shirt. Grimmjow shivered at the ghostly traces. What happened next made his heart stop and stomach clench. Kensei roughly shoved Grimmjow away, embarrassment and anger masking his face. Too fast to even remember he was left alone, this had been two weeks ago and not a sign since. The pain Grimmjow had felt stab him then was replaced by anger, fueled by the desire to know "why" it had gone so wrong.

* * *

Having the boys over for dinner was a good chance to catch up with her brother Grimmjow and his boyfriend Kensei. Neiliel was humming happily to herself in the kitchen and picked up another tray to take out. She almost dropped the platter of roast beef at what she saw. Both men were attacking the assortment of food she placed earlier. All the meat, rice and side dishes were gone and in their place mini mountains of plates and bowls.  
"You gonna eat that?" Grimmjow eyed the beef his sister was clutching to protectively. Kensei snagged the last bowl of rice and shoveled mounds at a time into his mouth. Soon he too was staring at the roast beef. Neiliel, fearing for her safety, set the large tray down onto the dining table and made a quick escape. In the kitchen she could hear the clinking of forks and knifes, at least they were using them.

* * *

"You're going to get fat," Kensei stated as he watched Grimmjow inhale a large pizza. Grimmjow arched his eyebrows and threw the pizza box at his silver haired friend.  
"Bullshit, this," Grimmjow lifted his shirt revealing washboard abs, "isn't gonna go away with just one box," he gave his trademark grin.  
Kensei frowned; he couldn't indulge in junk food with contest being two weeks away. He was still in the process of losing water weight, eating a sodium/carb filled pizza would ruin that for him. Grimmjow was a bastard; his dick is shoved into his fucking personality.  
-Next Day-  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY RED BARON PIZZA!," a thunderous roar echoed throughout the house. Too bad no one was home, Kensei was contently on his way to the gym- knowing trash day would be soon.

* * *

"Hey," I nudged his cheek gently. His silver hair was mused and in an array, sticking to his skin from all the sweat. The flush from his cheeks was going away, revealing a healthy tan. His body was relaxed next to mine, rippling muscles limp from exertion. The heat our bodies made under the covers was slowly fading. He was asleep but opened his eyes hazily, warm chocolate orbs focusing on me. I smirk and take his lips, coaxing him to open for me. The smell of his skin, a clean and open scent of the forest. His taste is delicious and intoxicating, I moan into his mouth- I can't get enough of it. I slide the covers off of him, revealing defined muscles under tanned skin, littered with scars. We're the same, fighters at heart, untamed beasts. Though we both managed to tame each other, the hardened men that we are. The heat's returning as I continue to trace his body, lingering at spots. His large warm hands gently cup my face, bringing me a breath away. We stare at each other, our usual icy glares are softened and warmed when we're together. My heart swells and my arms protectively encircle him, I bury my head into his shoulder. He is mine, as I am his.

* * *

Reviews? Suggestions? (btw I'm working on a ShunsuixStarrk drabble and/or oneshot... or story)


End file.
